Armin's Rape Whistle Part 2
by whats-wrong-eren
Summary: Mikasa gives Armin and Eren rape whistles. She'll probably die before the next expedition. (Rape isn't cool at all.)


**Hey Guys! This a collaboration between me and Skitty The Neko. She uploaded part one of this story, so go check it out! She's super rad and does anime fics. Go check her out!**

* * *

><p>Eren groaned in annoyance. He was sick to death of that annoying horse Jean.<p>

"Ugh, how does Mikasa even stand to be around you?" Jean extended a finger and poked Eren's shoulder.

_Tweet! _

Eren didn't think twice about the whistle. Mikasa jumped in front of them with the machete and yanked Jean up by his collar.

"HORSE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO EREN?!"

Jean shrieked in fright as Mikasa proceeded to beat him with the machete.

"STUPID HORSE!"

When Jean was laying on the ground in a pool of blood, Mikasa put the machete away and turned to Eren.

"What did he do?"

"He poked me."

Mikasa looked at him, annoyed.

"What?"

"Eren, it's a _rape _whistle."

Eren made a disgusted face and crossed his arms. "Who's gonna RAPE me? Ugh!"

"I don't know, but it's worth the chance to have you carrying the whistle."

Eren suddenly looked like he remembered something. "Hey, did you give a whistle to someone else?"

"Yes, why?" Mikasa said cautiously.

"Because there was a whistle blowing a while ago."

Mikasa pulled out the machete again. Eren jumped back.

"I'll kill them." She seethed.

Eren looked at her, confused. "What?"

"No questions."

"At least tell me who has the other whistle?"

Mikasa glared at him. "No."

"C'mon! It's probably someone I know!"

She turned away. "Armin."

Eren looked surprised for a minute, then grabbed his own machete.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" He screamed.

* * *

><p>Erwin brushed against Armin's shoulder. Armin glared at him as he walked away while her brought the silver whistle to his lips. He was sick of people randomly touching him, and Mikasa said if anyone touched him he could, so…<p>

_TWEET!_

Erwin turned and looked around in confusion. The only person in sight was Armin and he didn't have a whistle that he could see. A few minutes of looking around later, someone grabbed him in a headlock.

"What the-?" He started. He attempted to flip the person off of him, but they had a strong grip.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Mikasa screamed. _Maybe this time something actually happened…_

"What are you talking about?!" He demanded. Armin had walked away from the argument. He had no real interest in it. A few minutes later, Mikasa came and grabbed his shoulder. Armin immediately blew the whistle.

"It's me!" She seethed. Armin turned in surprise. _Why is she so angry? I only did what she told me to do…_

"Give me that!" Mikasa snapped as she ripped the whistle out of Armin's hand. Eren was behind her now, also carrying a large machete. Mikasa took another whistle from him. "Neither of you understand what this is! This is a _**RAPE **_whistle. Not a, '_someone poked me, save me Mikasa' _whistle! Clearly, if I keep doing this at this rate, I'll be dead before the next mission. You both just lost your protection."

"But we were just doing what you asked!" Eren whined. Mikasa glared at him.

"You blew the damn whistle because Jean poked you!" Mikasa screeched in frustration. Neither of the boys had ever seen her like this.

"Well, I-" Armin attempted.

"You're no better, Armin! You blew it because Erwin brushed against your shoulder!" Mikasa shrieked as she turned to look at Armin. Her eyes were wide with frustration. Before either of the boys could say anything else, she turned on her heel and strode away with the two whistles in hand.

_I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_

* * *

><p>"Why is she so mad?" Eren asked as Mikasa stormed off.<p>

Armin shrugged. " We just did what she said to do. She should have been more specific if she wanted us to do something important with the whistles."

Eren nodded. "Yeah! Also, I don't see why anyone would want to rape me."

Armin waved to Eren and started to walk away. Eren went in the opposite direction, not seeing an arm pull Armin behind a tree.

* * *

><p>"Eren, where is Armin?"<p>

Eren looked up from his plate. "I dunno. I haven't seen him since you took our whistles away."

"That was hours ago."

"Eh, he's probably off reading or something."

"I checked the library, Eren. He's not there."

Eren shrugged.

"Hey, Mikasa, Eren! Could you give me a hand?" Erwin called.

Mikasa looked up. "What's wrong?"

"Your friend, Armin is it? Well, he's kinda crying in the corner and I can't figure out why. Kept saying something about a whistle..."

Mikasa threw a butter knife at the wall, where it stuck. "THE WHISTLE. I TOOK THE WHISTLE."

Eren took a bite of his bread. "Hey, I don't see what the big deal is."

Mikasa glared at him. "Eren, you are stupider than I thought."

"Armin!? What happened?!" Mikasa demanded as she crouched in front of the shivering boy. He mumbled something incoherently and started to rock back and forth. "Armin!?"

"The cart!" He laughed maniacally. "He gagged me! Hahahaha! The whistle! Hahahah!"

Suddenly his face dropped. "THE WHISTLE!" He screamed, throwing his hands up to rip at his hair. Eren cast a horrified glance at Mikasa.

From then on everyone in the Corps was required to carry a whistle at all times. The End.


End file.
